


My Place In This World // Logicality Fic

by watchoutforthefanfics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchoutforthefanfics/pseuds/watchoutforthefanfics
Summary: Sure, Patton's life wasn't all too great. His apartment was too empty, he had a falling out with his family, the rent just kept soaring, and he was having a rough time with money. But, it wasn't all truly bad, or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.But, just because his life wasn't perfect, didn't mean he wanted to travel to another dimension.





	1. How It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's like one curse word at the end for anyone who needs to be warned, and just vague mentions of cutting off ties with family, friends, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! More coming soon, hopefully.
> 
> Inspired by the Tumblr account, @writing-prompt-s 's, post about phantom step.  
> Here's their blog: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/

Patton hummed quietly behind the showcase shelves, his bright blue eyes tearing from the window to his perfectly perfected pastries.

His bakery was one of his best achievements, all of what he had wanted it to be was what he aimed to make it. It just... wasn't working out that way.

The street was barren outside, sidewalks empty as a soft rain drizzled from the sky but Patton kept on his happy grin, whistling along the way. A soft acoustic hum filled the warm, yellow walls; as the wave of light grey clouds rolled into the sunlight. Most days retained only a few different customers, and with the rain, Patton expected even less business. But those who came, tended to be different each time. 

Which was an aspect of the job Patton tended to love, meeting new people and learning their stories. Patton was a people person, despite the way he lived at the moment, and treasured moments to get to know them.

He wasn't mean to be alone, and despite the fact that he knew that, he was.

Patton shook it off, his curls shaking a bit with his head; only to be interrupted by the soft chime of the bell. It was soft echo that tended to take Patton back to the original focus, because it was usually a little shaky. He blinked, yet again, silently scolding himself, and focused on the customer in front of him.

It was an older lady, wrapped securely in a beige cardigan and a ring prominently gleaming on her finger; she was practically glowing at the sight of the previously-made pastries, and Patton had never felt more proud of himself than in that moment. His heart swelled at the crooked smile she gave him, and suddenly Patton found a reason to stay focused.

He spoke, cheerfully, "Hello, I'm Patton! What perfect pastry catches your eye today, ma'am?"

"Oh, sweetie~" she grinned at him, "-I worked in retail for 30 years, you don't have to keep up that act. I see right through it."

Patton smiled, tilting his head, a little confused, "Oh, sorry ma'am, but I'm just a happy pappy person!" 

The woman looked at him, carefully, "Hmm, that's lovely to live like that. I'm glad you learned it so young."

"That virtue-" the woman sighed, fingers grazing over the glass, "-came a little late for me. But, my wife tended to be more on that side than I ever was, anyway."

Patton hummed, "Looking on the bright side is pretty easy for me, I'm honestly... not sure why."

The woman raised an eyebrow, a questioning glance through her thickly framed glasses. It was look he knew well from his early childhood, a look that tugged on a few heartstrings that Patton had honestly forgotten were there. 

"I-" Patton inhaled, shaking his head lightly, "-I came here to run this bakery with a lot of sacrifices. A lot of people didn't support me where I'm from, but I still came here. This bakery... is my dream."

She shook her head, "Oh, you poor sweetheart... You run this by yourself?"

Patton smiled, his heart warming from the concern; no one had been concerned for him in a long time. It was... really nice. 

"I do," Patton answered, his tone faltering a bit, "-it's a little tough, but I love making people happy. Just a little challenge shouldn't stop me from that."

The woman frowned, "You do everything, hun? Finances, advertising, renovating, baking, and serving?"

"Well," he laughed lightly, "-when you say it like that..."

The woman frowned, making a 'tsk' noise and wagging her figure, "You sound like you're overworking yourself, pumpkin. What are you, 20? You should be out there, living, and pursuing the dream."

Patton sighed, "Thank you, ma'am. I know it's unusual, and I do truly want to see the world! I just... This bakery... is all I have right now. I have to keep it stable to survive. If I don't..."

The woman adjusted her glasses, "Then, they're right."

He smiled, a little weaker this time, "I have to be on my own, and I have to be an adult. It's just... a little harder than I imagined."

The woman smiled, an almost telling gleam in her eye, "Although I understand your perspective, young man, I believe that you don't belong here."

Patton furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to ask why she had said it like that, because something about... the way... she said it was off in his mind as he processed it. He blinked, re-centering his mind briefly.

"Anyway," the woman smiled, a genuine grin, "- I would like to purchase the whole case, please. I'm so old, I don't think I could honestly decide." 

Patton's eyes went wide, his jaw slightly slack, "N-No, no. I couldn't as-"

The woman shook her head, "Oh, sweet boy, I'd love to help. Plus, Linda loves a good croissant and I'm never one to let her down! And-" she leaned closer to him, smirking, "-just between you and me, I've got a major sweet tooth."

Patton chuckled, shaking his head, "I can't ask for your money, trul-"

The woman laughed, "You may not be asking, but I'm giving."

She held out a wad of cash, bills neatly organized, with not the tiniest bit of hesitance in her figure. Patton shook his head, a lump in his throat, "I really, don't want you to-"

"Oh, shush~" the woman laughed, "-take the money, hun. And I don't want to see it go in that register, the only thing I need, out of your immense gratitude, is to see it go into your pocket and promise me that'll you spend it on something for you. And I mean spa day, or visit Paris, FOR YOU."

Patton smiled, wiping his eyes, "O-Of course, of course! I promise."

"Now," he began, "-to get those boxed."

~~~~~~

She grinned, "Good, now sweetheart, let me know if anything comes up, and I'll run the bakery for you."

"Oh!" The woman spoke, from behind a stack of cheesily illustrated boxes, "-silly me! I'm Byta, Byta Framtida. It was lovely meeting you, and I hope you take it easier from now on. You deserve a break, and I'd like to help you get one." 

Patton grinned, "Thank you Byta, I appreciate everything you do. I'll never know how exactly to repay you."

Byta chuckled, a gleam in her eye that he couldn't exactly decipher, "-just have fun, sweetie. That's all I ask."

He spun around, picking up a lost napkin that she must have discarded on the floor, "Have fun with-" Patton looked up, only to see his empty bakery, "...what?"

Patton pursed his lips, dusting off his small, ruffly apron; maybe she just had somewhere to be. He shrugged, turning around to the back in search for a quick snack before heading upstairs.

Stumbling upon a loaf of fresh bread, Patton carefully untied his apron and ripped off a piece, ready to tidy up for the night. It had been quite... eventful. He had made a friend today! 

With a few silent steps to the front parlor, Patton made his way to the door and sighed over the thick rain covering the see-through window. It would take ages to clean it in the morning.

Don't think of that now, he scolded himself, you still haven't slept yet.

Patton shook his head, taking a delicate bite of the snack, as he carefully opened the door and set it just beside the frame. He had become friends with a stray cat on his street, it was too scared to approach him but he figured leaving it out for a few moments would get it where it needed to be. One day he hoped it would get comfortable with him, and he could name it Mittens, and he could get them a little house, and he could give them all the love in the wor-

Focus, Patton.

He smiled, backing away and locking the door behind him as the rain continued as a soft drizzle. He wouldn't mind a nap, after all that boxing. It'd be the first time in a long time that he could actually sleep, and he was... really excited. Sleep was a necessity to care for himself, the least he could do was that.

Patton hummed on up the stairs, eyes darting to the bread a few times as he did so. He was watching just to make sure it got to the right cat, or animal for that matter; strays tended to show up on his street a lot and he wanted to see if there were anymore to worry about. Or even set food out for. Or to name. Or-

He shook his head, focusing on his steps in front of him; but, he heard a weird sound that knocked his eyes elsewhere. A soft meow echoed through the bakery, and Patton couldn't help but lock eyes with the bright white cat, as his heart swelled in his chest.

Still walking up the steps, he cooed at it's pretty fur and debated on more names that suited such a gorgeous feline. Like Cotton, Dove, Snow, Snowfall, Snowflake, Elsa, Cloud, Puff, Puffball, Fluff-

Patton's breath caught in his throat, as his foot raised yet nothing was felt underneath him. It wouldn't have been a problem, if Patton hadn't seen a bright flash of white. Until the world around him, felt as if it was fading away, and he began falling into a hole that he couldn't even see. He was terrified, this was a nightmare. It HAD to be a nightmare... He had to be dreaming, right? 

Wake up, the white swallowed his vision.  
Wake up!, his heart began racing in his chest.  
WAKE UP!, his breathing began to pick up, and he screwed his eyes shut.

Suddenly everything stopped, and Patton felt a cold wooden surface against his body. He screwed his eyes shut even tighter, that was not his bed. He didn't know where he was, maybe if he kept his eyes closed... he would just wake up in his bed, or passed out on his floor, or somewhere he KNEW.

Patton shook his head slightly, curling into a ball; he just had to rip it off like a band-aid. It was easy, nothing was going to hurt hi-

A crash of a plate caused Patton to flinch so hard, his eyes flew open, and jump into the air with one quick burst.

The first thing he noticed was the floors: cold to the touch, and a deep dark wood. He had never seen them before in his life, and he could swear on that. Patton didn't swear on anything. The second thing he noticed was the long gray couch sat about 3 feet in front of him, and he noticed the entire place was furnished nicely (a shiny new fridge, neat bar stools, a shiny counter top, and a spiral staircase with a smooth black finish). 

Which was fine; until, he saw the people who surrounded him. There were PEOPLE. 

One was sat, uncomfortably, on the couch perching up as if not to touch him; this man was dressed in a dark purple jacket, and headphones with one ear uncovered. He seemed frozen, afraid even. The second one, was the one who dropped the plate he noted, his hair was styled to perfection and he wore a thick red scarf loosely on his shoulders. He looked shocked, Patton could swear his jaw was on the floor. The third one was one that caught his eye: tall, wearing surprisingly nice clothes for someone just in their house, with boxy-framed glasses. This man was more confused than afraid, and also was apparently burning some food on the stove.

The purple-dressed man's eyes widened, still up on the couch as he interrupted the silence, "Holy shit."


	2. Why Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Another curse word, somewhere towards the end.
> 
> Heyo people, I just wanted to clarify. I know Logan seems a little more caring, reassuring almost. But I imagine it's kind of his "Mom" side, and it will make more sense later why he takes on this kinda maternal role for Virgil and Roman.
> 
> But, I acknowledge it. He's like this for a REASON. Just like why Patton's gloomier/not-as-peppy than his screen counterpart. Just as well, as all of the different character slight changes.
> 
> It will all make sense at some point.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Patton couldn't move, his hands shaking desperately and eyes darting around the room. This had to be the scariest thing that ever existed, not only was he unsure where he was, there were people he didn't know, and on top of that, people who seemed afraid of him. He wasn't somewhere he was supposed to be, and Patton was terrified.

"This is just a dream," he muttered to himself, screwing his eyes shut, "-just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

Clinching his fists, he wished with all his might, just to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore, this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe he fell down the stairs, and just hit his head. Yeah, that makes sense. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep recently, and maybe his body was finally sick of it?

He could only hope.

"Virgil," a slightly monotone voice chastised, "-language."

There was some distant gasping sounds, almost in disbelief, "Are you serious right now?! A random guy fell into our house through a- UGH, nevermind. Sorry, L."

'L' hummed, "It is quite... unbelievable. But, he seems frightened; I'd suggest keeping the harsh words to a minimum, please."

There were a few grumbles in response, as the room was enveloped in a brief silence. Patton inhaled sharply, trying to relax in such a crazy situation; he tended to be a really strong "feeler", and the fear was so harsh, rippling through his fingers. He kept reminding himself to breath: breath, breath, breath.

There was a few quiet whispers, as footsteps roamed closer, and Patton curled in on himself even more.

Softly, he could feel someone crouch to where he was, carefully waiting to speak. Patton hummed a light song to himself, clutching his own shirt to ground him for a second. He could talk, he just needed a minute.

Fluttering his eyes open, Patton found the tall man just in-front of him; his eyes were a dark blue, framed perfectly by the creases of either stress or concern (he couldn't really tell), and his thick glasses.

Patton flinched slightly, protecting his face with his hands, "I-I swear I don't... I don't know what happened or why. I don't mean to hurt anyone, I-I couldn't hurt a fly! Well, except for spiders... They're creepy-crawly death dealers. But I'd never purposely kill them, they are just scary to me, as a person. I-If you like them, that's oka-" 

A sound of erupted laughter echoed from the kitchen, just behind the counter the man with the red scarf stood (his mouth covered with his hand out of shock; he mentally noted), "Sorry, sorry. I just- I didn't understand anything you just said to him."

With a few stone cold glares sent his way, the scarved man fell silent; eyes falling to the stove in front of him; his smile fading as they fell.

Patton felt a deep tug somewhere in his heart: that wasn't... fair. But how to say that to random strangers you met through missing a step on your stairs?

Patton paused, breaking the silence, "If you spent your day in a well, can you say your day was well-spent?"

The room was silent, 'Virgil', he remembered, furrowing his eyebrows, "Did you just... make a pun? After falling through our fu-freaking roof into a completely new ENVIRONMENT, your first idea is to tell everyone a pun."

"What can I say-" Patton giggled, "-my other plans fell through!"

The man just in front of him, rolled his eyes, and Patton just snickered. His puns usually feel on ears who didn't care, and most people avoided his conversation when they ordered at the bakery. Which was okay, it was just nice to be heard.

How long had he been alone?

Patton shook his head, trying not to think about that, "Um, this may be... awkward, but where am I?"

"In our house?" the one in the kitchen spoke in a inquisitive tone.

"Plant Earth," the purple-themed man spoke, with a taunting tone.

"617 Providential Street, to be exact," the man with the thickly framed glasses spoke, rolling his eyes at Virgil, once again he assumed (who responded with sticking his tongue out).

Patton launched up, his voice a new range of distraught, "617? Are you sure? Providential is in town square, it's not a neighbo-"

His voice silenced, as he stared out the clear window; there stood beautiful houses, stretching across all he could see. Somewhere in the distance, a Ferris Wheel spun with bright, blinking lights; this... this wasn't Providential. He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming... Where was his pastel bakery, or the rundown fountain when you walked two blocks to the right?

Where was everything he worked for? Everything he knew?

"I'm-" Patton shook his head, "-I'm lost. I don't think... It's not... It can't be..."

He sunk to his knees, his heart sinking deep within his chest. Patton felt so... defeated and, for the first time in his life, he couldn't cover it up. Suddenly, a hand placed softly on his shoulder brought him out of his mind, as his walls tore down and his heart ached. 

This couldn't be happening, he had left everything behind.  
Everything that had tore his life apart, but decided it was the best for him, had vanished.

"Is-" the voice hummed beside his ear, "Is everything alright?"

Patton inhaled, a shaky breath, "I'm..." 

The male beside him slightly turned his shoulder, making Patton lock eyes with what he remember to be 'L'. His eyes were calm, a little indifferent, but shining with a distant concern. As he stared into them, he felt something shift in the air and something inside hi- 

"Okay, dude that just fell from LITERALLY nothing-" perched guy spoke with a bitter tone, "-please keep your romantic pursuits to a minimum. Leave the cliches wherever you came from."

Patton blinked, tilting his head slightly. Is that what just happened?

"Oh, shut it, Emo Nightmare!" the male from the kitchen snapped, turning to Patton, "It's cute. Teach here, hasn't had a date in AGES. He really needs it at this point. So, please keep up the cliches. They are FANTASTIC."

Virgil groaned, sticking his tongue out at the male cooking; Patton was honestly confused, but they seemed welcoming.

"Before you two start bickering-" L reprimanded with his ears newly a bright red tone, "-let's try to figure out what just occurred before our very eyes? Virgil, wasn't that your previous point?" 

Virgil crossed his arms, muttering, "...yes."

"And Roman-" L began.

Roman burst with a fully red face, "NO NEED! Ahem, I mean... No need to explain, I'll just finish these potatoes."

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, at 'Roman' who was desperately avoiding his gaze. Like Virgil was just as clueless to this situation, as Patton was. And HE fell through the roof into an entirely new environment! There was something going on there.

It was quiet, the kind of quiet that you'd feel in the early mornings, when you felt like it was just you in the entire world. Like the birds were chirping for you, the sun rose just for you to look out the window, and Patton hadn't felt such a fuzzy quiet in so long. It was usually a quiet that left Patton's chest aching from such cold air filling his lungs, and left his mind numb. The type that Patton hated, but... he had gotten used to.

For a moment, Patton almost slipped. He almost slipped into all he had lost, everyone that had left him, and all those who he'd left. He almost flooded his mind with mistakes and regrets, or even bad memories that washed up from these three. How comfortable he felt.

He couldn't be. It wasn't fair, not to those he left behind. 

Suddenly, a hand placed gently on his shoulder shook him out of his trance, along with a quiet hum, "Hello? Is everything alright...um-?"

Patton inhaled, turning towards L with a weak smile, "I'm okay, and it's-- I'm-- My name is Patton."

L smiled, a small one that somehow still seemed genuine, "Logan."

Patton suddenly felt a flutter somewhere deep in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Patton almost relished in the feeling lighting up his chest, remembering locked away diaries with shushed names and messy handwriting. He had forgotten what it had felt like.

Virgil, he remembered, cleared his throat, "Seriously?"

Roman groaned, as Logan politely helped Patton to a seat just beside Virgil. He could tell Virgil was very upset at such an action, sinking farther into his armrest and avoiding his eyes at all times. Oddly enough, Patton felt a deep sting in his chest at such cold treatment: what happened to being used to it?

He shook off the feeling, "Um, I know this may be a little awkward, but how do we do this? How do we figure it out if neither of us know exactly what happened?"

Virgil begrudgingly agreed, "Look, alien here actually has a fair point; L, what's the plan?"

"Well," Logan spoke, careful and calculated, "-it may be best, to start with you, Patton."

He slowly roamed closer to Patton, approaching him softly; "I know this may be a difficult subject, but... what do you remember?"

Patton paused, almost hesitant with what he was saying, "Well, um. I don't know too much more than you guys. But, I remember a customer-" 

Roman piped up from the kitchen, "Customer?"

Patton hummed, a bit of a distant fondness in his tone, "I... own a bakery, in a barren part of town. I usually don't get too many customers, especially when it was raining, but today -er, whenever I guess- I did. She was a nice, old lady who actually seemed very concerned for m-"

Virgil interrupted, a sarcastic tone dwindling off his tongue, "Oh, let me guess. This old lady said some foreshadowing sentences about "other worlds", or you "being gone" later, something MAGICAL happened, and viola you ended up inside our house."

"Now that I think about it-" Patton hummed with a genuine tone, "-yes. The lady, Byta, was very passionate about me belonging somewhere else. But, I just thought she was talking about how I was overworking myself; not she would literally transport me... well, here."

Virgil scoffed, "Are you seriously going to believe that, L? I mean, he sounds insane! There's no wa-"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Virgil, at this point, I believe if he's insane... We're all insane. Because we saw him fall through a portal, a bright, twisty blue portal, into our living room. If one's to blame, in this situation, the others are too."

Patton paused, a little hesitant to get involved, "I... I wouldn't believe it either to be honest, if I hadn't seen it in person."

Virgil almost froze for a moment, reading his entire body language in a single glance; and with a groan, mumbled out, "Whatever."

Logan squinted his eyes slightly at Virgil for a second, confusion filling the air, before re-centering the conversation, "Okay, now that we're back on track. Patton did she literally say that you didn't belong where you where... at the bakery, I assume?"

He nodded, "Yes, she did. I remember her tone changing, like it was different than how I was interpreting it... Like she knew something I didn't."

"Well, this is all depending on her tone, choice of words... There are numerous options to what she could have meant-" Logan hummed, "-it could be difficult to factor in all of them, and even then... there's no ways to analyse her words."

It was quiet, almost a defeated type with the sounds of empty breaths and lost words. Patton had known it well, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Well," Virgil piped up, "-if, and I mean IF, what he's saying is true and this woman wanted to put him where he belonged... Why is it here, out of all places? Like in a rando apartment building, built literally two months ago by a crappy organization?"

"Unless," Logan shot up, moving to the bookshelves in a brisk walk, "-she somehow sent him to the wrong place. Meaning to send to an alternate coordinate, or maybe a building that was here before the demolition started..."

His hands were fast, as they flipped through a book; Logan's eyes slashing through the words on the page so fast that Patton was sure he wasn't blinking. 

Until Logan had a disappointed sigh, "But, if she wanted these coordinates... Why the third floor?"

Patton hadn't expected a whole team trying to help him return, just as much as he didn't expect them to give him a second glance when he had explained his side... But it seemed, when Logan was curious the other two just had to go along, like they... Like they owed it to him.

"Or-" Roman spoke up, his tone a little arrogant and incredibly proud, "-Patton here, was meant to be with us."

Logan adjusted his glasses slightly, almost stiffening at such a revelation, and Virgil seemed more confused than anything else. 

Virgil furrowed his brow, "What? You mean like the woman sent him here... To US...?"

Logan cleared his throat a bit, trying to relax his tense figure, "Preposterous, Roman."

"Look-" Roman waved his arms dramatically, also approaching the bookshelf, "-I know I tend to give myself a bad reputation with mistakes-"

Logan scoffed, "Quite frequently."

"However," Roman rolled his eyes and carried on, picking up a rather large book, "-I do like to know things about certain topics for theater. Like love, and destiny and all of that beautiful, dramatic stuff. And the idea of soulmates, fate, and/or destiny are extensively researched; many people believe in such qualities."

Virgil held up his hands, "Wait, wait. Hold on, are you saying that this lady sent-"

He stopped, turning towards Patton, "Hey, sorry, but what are your pronouns?"

Patton hummed, smiling sweetly, "He/him."

Virgil nodded, before beginning again, "-him to us because we're all soulmates?"

Roman held the book to his chest, going to sit in the space between Virgil and himself, "Well, not exactly. It's an idea spurring from that, like the four of us are meant to meet and to know each other. Almost saying that no matter what, fate would push Patton our way."

Virgil rubbed his temples, "Okay, Princey. If fate exists, and destiny and all of that mumbo-jumbo... Why would she send Patton here? If it's fate that we unite, then why is she taking the extra mile?"

Patton felt lost in the conversations, mythologies and myths buzzing around into the air; plus, no one was directly addressing him. The feeling of being talked about in a room with no familiarity and no acknowledgement that he had even been there knocked the bit of hope he had out of his chest. Patton fell back down to earth now, thoughts quietly accumulating in the silence he had fell into. 

Maybe, it was really was just him.

"Before-" Logan spoke up, his eyes settling on Patton for a little too long, "-Roman starts going on about nonsense again, I'd suggest we figure out some sort of plan for you, Patton."

Roman chirped up, standing from his seat, "We have an extra bedroom! We were going to get a roommate... but why get a roommate when we could get a SOULMATE?"

Virgil groaned, as Logan raised a inquisitive brow (looking like he was silently going through the count in his head).

"Roman," Logan addressed, "-we only have 2 bedrooms. You and Virgil already have to split one; how are we going to fi- Oh, wait. I see what you're going for here."

Virgil shook his head, "Wait, hold up. We can't just plan for this guy to stay here... you guys! Look, okay, I was fine with believing all of the unbelievable crap but I'm drawing the line that we just become fucking roomies."

Logan sighed, a little defeated, "That was not what I was imp- OH, AHEM, okay, Virgil, I was simply not discussing the fact that we would be 'roomies'. Despite that Patton may be... satisfactory at the moment, doesn't mean we can trust him as Roman is. I'm simply saying that Patton seems to be in trouble, and until we could figure his situation out, he should be able to stay in the only environment he deems safe. Which I'd assume was here, correct?"

Patton nodded, wordlessly.

Virgil grumbled, for what felt like the 3rd time that day, "Alright, but I'm not talking to him."

Patton wished he could sink into the couch farther; if there was any scrap of hope there, he believed it to be gone. He understood their concerns, but Patton was lost on how to prove himself. And he had just gotten people back into his life, but now... He didn't even feel like a person. With Logan growing cold, Virgil not liking him in the first place, and Roman getting shut down after trusting him... Patton had just wanted to go home.

Sure, there was nobody there for him... But, at least, it meant there was nobody there to hate him.


End file.
